1. Field of Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for providing multimedia conferencing services with selective information services.
2. Description of Related Art
Multimedia conferencing over communication networks to a plurality of parties is generally known in the art. Multimedia conferencing in packet-switched networks such as asynchronous transfer mode (ATM), frame relay and the like is well known, as is multimedia conferencing in circuit-switched networks such as ISDN, PSTN and the like. However, in a typical multi-party multimedia conferencing service, the same multimedia signal, including the video, audio and data portions, is provided to all parties of the multimedia conference. There is no ability to selectively provide multiple parties to a multimedia conference with information services during the multimedia conference. Thus, new technology is needed to provide a means by which each party to a multi-party multimedia conference may selectively receive information services during the multimedia conference.
The invention provides an apparatus and method that provides multimedia conferencing service to multiple parties where each party can request information services during the conference. Different information services may be provided to each party based on the preferences of the respective party. Using the invention, when an operator of a source user device enters the destination address for another user device with which communication is sought, a multimedia bridge receives the signals from the source user device. The signals include information of the identity of the source user device and the destination user devices.
Based on the information received, the multimedia bridge sends start-up requests to the selected destination user devices to be involved in the multimedia conference. Once the start-up requests are accepted, the multimedia bridge enables the multimedia conferencing service to provide communication between the user devices.
Once the multimedia bridge enables the multimedia conference, the multimedia bridge determines which user devices request information services. The multimedia bridge then provides continuous or non-continuous information services to the user devices requesting information services.
These and other features and advantages will be described in or are apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.